1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a transaxle for a rear wheel drive vehicle in which a transmission is combined with a differential through which rear wheels are driven, and more particularly to improvements in the transaxle to facitate a tooth contact adjustment in a differential and to contribute to widening the space of a passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a variety of transaxles for a rear wheel drive vehicle have been proposed and put into practical use in order to make vehicle weight distribution appropriate. An example of such a transaxle is shown in FIG. 1 which schematically illustrates the transaxle of Porsche 928. In FIG. 1, the transaxle includes a transmission 2' connected to a torque converter 1' which is drivably connected to an engine (not shown). The transmission 2' is combined with a differential 3' and has an output shaft 4' on which a pinion gear 5' is fixedly mounted. The pinion gear 5' is meshed with a ring gear 6' to which rear wheel axle shafts are connected, the axle shafts extending respectively rightward and leftward of the vehicle.
However, the following difficulties have been encountered in such a conventional transaxle: Since the pinion gear 5' is disposed at the front part of the differential 3', it is difficult to adjust the tooth contact between the pinion gear 5' and the ring gear 6'. Additionally, the distance between the front end of the transmission 2' and the center of the ring gear 6' is unavoidably long, thereby minimizing the residencial space for rear seats in a vehicle passenger compartment.